Those Summer Nights
by KatieShakespeare
Summary: Misto and Tugger find a spot to chat alone on those summer nights.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Cats. This is my third Cats fanfic, second Misto+Tugger slash. _**

* * *

><p>Victoria sat on the outside of the fence to the Junkyard, waiting. Toms would walk by and flash her a smile and she'd just smile back and blush in her innocent, kitten ways. She only had a one month until she wouldn't be a kitten anymore, and was starting to get noticed by toms, and to also notice the toms in return.<p>

"Mistoffelees!" Victoria cheered, once she saw her brother with her uncle. "Hi Uncle Bustopher."

"Hello sweetie," Bustopher replied.

"Hey sis," replied Mistoffelees.

"I'm so excited you're finally here! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!"

"Vicki," said Bustopher. "I was going to suggest to let Mistoffelees introduce himself. Everyone knows he's coming, and he could sharpen his social skills."

Vicki frowned for a second but then immediately smiled again. "Okay! I'll let you be then!" Then she scurried off in to the Junkyard to be with the other kittens.

"Oh, Uncle, why do I need to sharpen my social skills?" Mistoffelees asked, dreading to enter his new home.

"Because you're too shy and you're never gonna get a queen if you don't know how to talk to them."

Mistoffelees sighed, wishing his uncle knew that he wasn't in to queens. It's obvious to everyone else, he thought. Heavyside forbid he can realize this.

"Now, do you remember what I told you about the Jellicles?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees sighed. He remembered specifically. He remembered that his uncle said that Asparagus, Cassandra, Coricopat, Tantomile, Demeter, Gus, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Munkustrap, and Skimbleshanks were cats to look up to and to ask for help if needed. He said that Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were toms his age to become friends with. He also said that Plato was their friend, but that he didn't approve too much of him, though he tolerated him. He said that Electra, Etcetera, and Jemima were Vicki's friends who were all quite bubbly and almost out of kittenhood. He said Alonzo was a flirt and Rum Tum Tugger was a whore and to stay away from them. He said that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were dumb as could be and to stay away from also. Then he said Bombalurina wasn't that bad, but that she was too promiscuous. Finally, he said Deuteronomy was a fantastic cat.

So, Mistoffelees knew who to go to and who to befriend, but he told himself he'd make his own judgments. So Mistoffelees entered with Bustopher close by.

"Go on," Bustopher said, as he went into a den.

Mistoffelees took a deep breath and started forward.

"Hi," said a kind looking queen with fiery red fur and a curvacious body.

"Hi," replied Mistoffelees. "I'm Mistoffelees, Bustopher's nephew, and Vicki's sister."

"Yeah, he told us about you. I'm Bombalurina, but you can call me Bomba, or Bombi."

"Nice meeting you," Mistoffelees said, feeling more comfortable.

"So, did your uncle say anything about me?"

"Uh...he said you were promiscuous."

"Ha, figures. Walk with me." The two started walking around the Junkyard. "Look, what your uncle says about the Jellicles is hardly accurate since he's hardly here. So, let me give you the low down. See those queens?" She pointed to two elderly queens a little ways over. Mistoffelees nodded. "That's Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. They're both pretty uptight, but very much in love with this tribe. They might feel threatened by you since you're new, but Jenny kind of has a crush on your uncle so she'll praise you. That ginger over there is Skimbleshanks, a total nut. He loves new company so he's no problem. Kind of weird. That's Demeter, she's my bestie and is a real doll. She'll take you in any time." Bomba smiled at her close friend. "That's Munkustrap, Deuteronomy's second oldest son, pretty much the leader when Deut's not here. He totally loves this tribe and is practically like the government. That's his best friend, Alonzo."

She laughed shortly and whispered to Mistoffelees. "They're secretly doing each other. So hot, and it's funny cause they think Munk and Deme are together. Not! Anyway, that Cassandra, a real queen from like Egypt or something, really nice and kind of mysterious, but can get really bubbly sometimes, too. That's Admetus and Asparagus, good friends. Addie is so freaking funny and Asparagus is pretty quiet but pretty cool, too. That's Coricopat and Tantomile, the psychics. They're weird and do everything in sync. I think they're into incest, too or something, maybe. I've seem Cor check out some queens and Tanti check out some toms, but heck if I know. Those toms are Plato, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival, they're all real close and like the three musketeers, always looking for a fourth." She winked at Mistoffelees. "That's Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, total airheads who are completely misguided, but pretty cool actually. Then there's your sister and that's Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera. Jemima is a real cutie and super adorable, the youngest kitten still. Etcetera and Electra are practically like twins, really bubbly, and then that is the Rum Tum Tugger."

"_The_?" Mistoffelees, asked, looking at the tall and sexy cat with the large maine.

"Yeah, he's so arrogant he put 'the' in front of his name, but we just call him Tugger."

"My uncle said he was a whore."

"He is. He sleeps around so freaking much, but never settles down, stupid slut." She sighed. "He's not all that. He was my first, and I never really wanted to be with anyone other than my first, but I know it won't happen. I wouldn't be happy with him anyway. He's a great friend of mine, though, when we're not flirting around. Don't give him too much attention, he doesn't need it. Though then again, if you don't pay that much attention, then he'll become infatuated with you and won't leave you alone until you won't leave him alone. He's such a tool."

Mistoffelees smirked. "Well, thanks for letting me know about everyone."

"No problem. Come on, I'll show you who I hang out with."

Mistoffelees introduced himself to Munkustrap, Alonzo, Cassandra, Asparagus, Coricopat, Tantomile, and Demeter. He then went to Skimbleshanks and Jelly and Jenny and eventually tired himself out, so he decided to lie on the old microwave and watch the other cats, no one paying much attention to him, which he didn't mind. He'd introduce himself to the rest later.

He glanced around at the cats, trying to see something interesting between them, but the only one who kept getting his attention was the Rum Tum Tugger. He's glance away but then a squeal from the kittens would get his attention and he'd catch the mained tom thrusting his hips in a move that Mistoffelees just couldn't help but drool over. He really is gorgeous, Mistoffelees thought. Really gorgeous. Though, like they said, quite the whore, which is obvious.

Tugger had noticed the tuxedo cat come in to the Junkyard with Bustopher Jones. He immediately frowned at the older tom, but raised a brow at the small, new tom. He's pretty young looking, probably a tom and a month maybe, the Tuggert thought, as he was only a tom and six months. Cute, interesting, short, and obviously gay. He was going to introduce himself, but then Bomba approached the new cat and Tugger quickly turned away, not wanting to deal with Bomba. Once Mistoffelees had lied down on the microwave, Tugger had noticed the new cat noticing him. He was really about to go introduce himself, but then thunder sounded, which meant for all cats to get inside and out of the rain. So he bolted to the back of the Junkyard where not many cats lived and went into his den, only getting a few spots of rain.

Mistoffelees, however, had always enjoyed thunderstorms, but not the getting wet part. He thought the thunder was nothing, but then everyone started to run to their dens, and before he could comprehend what to do, everyone was gone and he didn't know where to go. So he got up and ran, getting rained on a bit before he hopped onto an old jewelry box that had a small, narrow box on top on its side so the opening was facing outward. If someone was tall enough, then they'd be able to walk by and see him. Mistoffelees couldn't stand in it, it was too short, but he could sit comfortably in it with some room above his head. It was long enough that he could lie down in it with his face almost peeking outside.

He sighed. It's summer, why does it rain? he thought. Though he really liked the rain, but preferably in spring. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the drumming of the rain and booming of the thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

Tugger awoke in his den that was made up of a jewelry box, perfect for him since it had a mirror in it. Over the noise of the rain and the thunder, he heard something else. Something on top of his den. He frowned and opened his makeshift door. He quickly hopped onto the jewelry box, not wanting to get wet, and scaring Mistoffelees to the point he screamed a little.

"Oh, you startled me," Mistoffelees said, not hearing Tugger come from anywhere.

"Obviously," said Tugger, smirking at the cute tom. Tugger had to crawl to get inside the narrow box, not able to stand up. "What're you doing up here?"

"Well, I wasn't sure where to go. I didn't see where Vicki went and I don't think my uncle sleeps here, so I just sort of ran to the closest place I could find. What're you doing here?"

"I heard you rummaging around up here. My den is right below."

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. I'm Rum Tum Tugger," Tugger introduced.

"Don't you mean _The _Rum Tum Tugger?" Mistoffelees teased, surprised at how natural that came out.

"Oh, right, I am the ever fabulous Rum Tum Tugger."

Mistoffelees smiled. "Mistoffelees. Bombalurina told me how you use 'the.'"

"Ugh, Bomba, so annoying, sometimes." Tugger looked at the new tom. "So, where'd you come from?"

"I lived clear on the other side of London."

"Why haven't you lived with us before?"

"I was put into the pound real young, and adopted, but I was too much trouble, so I they put me back into the pound, and I managed to escape."

"You were trouble?" Tugger found it hard to believe.

"Meaning, I was sick."

"Oh, what was wrong?"

Mistoffelees bit his lip. The reason he had been sick was because he had bottled up all his magic that he didn't know about. He had never told a sinlge soul about it, but things were different. "Well, you see...I was born at midnight and-"

"You have magical powers!" Tugger interjected, grinning big.

Mistoffelees smiled. "Yeah, my powers were all bottled up. How'd you know?"

"My brother has magical powers and that's why he has magical powers."

"Munkustrap?"

"No, my oldest brother, Macavity." Tugger's smile faded.

"I didn't know your dad had three sons."

"Well, he was banned."

"Why?"

"Because he used his magic for evil. He didn't kill anyone, but he just did bad things with it. He usually used levitation and mind control, and he could vanish instantly."

"Oh..." Mistoffelees wasn't sure how to respond. He let sparkles form on his fingers, making Tugger smile.

"My brother wasn't all bad. He was my best friend for a long while, and he treated me differently, but, you see, he witnessed our mother's murder and so he just turned dark after that. He only needs to be shown the light..." Tugger stared off into a distant place.

"You don't really act the way Bombalurina or my uncle said. My uncle said you were a whore and Bomba agreed but said you weren't too bad. You seem...deeper than that."

Tugger gave a half smile. He put his paw over Mistoffelees's, making him blush tremendously. Thank goodness it's dark out, he thought. "Look, I wouldn't use your powers around anyone."

"Why?" Mistoffelees asked, but he already guessed.

"People will probably get scared."

He nodded. "Not even your dad?"

Tugger pursed his lips to think, making them look much more luscious and succulent that Mistoffelees blushed some more at picturing himself kissing him. "No, don't. Maybe in the future if things ever change, but otherwise I wouldn't."

Mistoffelees nodded, trusting Tugger. "Thanks, Rum Tum Tugger."

"Please, just call me Tugger."

Mistoffelees smiled. "Okay, your name is a mouth-full."

"Mistoffelees is kind of a mouth-full."

"No it's not. It rolls off your tongue."

"Mistoffelees," Tugger said, and Mistoffelees really liked the way it sounded coming from him. He could just picture many things that tongue of his could do. Tugger smirked at the young, small tom. He's so adorable, he thought. Such pretty eyes, too, so big and blue, innocent. There's something about him that sets him different from the rest of the cats here. There's like a...dreaminess in his eyes. "Are you a hopeless romantic?"

"What?" Mistoffelees said, blushing some more. Surely it should be noticeable by now, he thought, feeling embarrassed.

"Are you a hopeless romantic? A dreamer? Idealist? A dove? Guileless? Callow? Candid? Naive? A virgin?"

"What!"

Tugger laughed gently. "There's something about you, Misto."

Mistoffelees smiled, enjoying the nickname.

"You're...different, but in a good way. Everyone here is so close-minded."

"They are?" Misto asked, nervous as to what they'd think if they knew he wasn't into queens.

"Well, I don't wanna say close-minded. It's just that they don't think outside of the Junkyard. This is it for them. They live the same lives, but when I see you, it seems like you think bigger. Of other places, things bigger than you or me. I like it. It's refreshing to have someone like you. You enliven this place. Exhilarate. Rejuvenate. Replenish. Resuscitate. Revitalize. Revivify."

"You know a lot of big words," Misto said. "And my uncle said you were stupid."

"Stupid? No, I'm actually quite smart. I can be ditzy sometimes, but something tells me you're much more ditzy."

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Tugger yawned and then sat up to stretch, bending his arms over his head and making Misto gaze at his body as his back was turned.

So gorgeous. He looked up before Tugger caught.

"Come on," Tugger said.

"What?" Misto asked.

"Stay with me tonight."

Oh dear. "Uh, are you sure?"

"I'm not gonna let you sleep outside while it's raining Misto. Besides, your sister shares a den with Etcetera, Electra, Jemima and Jenny. Your uncle doesn't live here, and I know you haven't talked enough with others to be comfortable enough to sleep in their den. So come on."

Misto didn't hesitate a second time. He entered the jewelry box and was surprised that it was much larger than he anticipated. There was a massive, plush, comfortable looking bed on one side, and on the other were stacks of large pictures. There were various accessories hanging on the six hooks above the mirror.

"What're the pictures?" Misto asked.

"I happen to find many pictures on the ground occasionally. I like to keep them and see what others were doing."

"That's very...whimiscal of you."

"Whimsical. Abstracted. Astral. Chimerical. Intangible. Lulling. Phantasmagoric."

"What?"

"It's a synonym for whimsical."

"You really are strange."

Tugger smiled and pulled off various accessories. Then he collapsed onto his large bed. He saw Misto stand nervously and patted the bed. Misto cautiously lied down close but not too close to Tugger.

"Night, Misto."

"Night, Tugger"

And they eventually fell asleep to the sound of rain.

* * *

><p>To Misto's relief, and despair, he was not entwined of the gorgeous cat that lied next to him, but, his hand was lying right next to Tugger's so their fingers were only grazing each other. Misto sighed and felt his hand squeezed. He looked over at Tugger, who looked scary and sexy at the same time in the morning. His maine was wild and gorgeous and he looked really revitalized. Though his eyes were scary. It looked like he was asleep with his eyes open, so when Misto glanced at him he squealed and jerked his hand away.<p>

"Sorry," he mumbled. "You look...possessed."

Tugger sat up and stretched, making Misto drool again. "It happens when someone wakes me up in the middle of the night and I stay up for a while having conversations with them."

Misto looked down, not catching that Tugger was kidding.

"Misto, I was kidding. I enjoyed our conversation." He stood up stretched again, and so Misto swooned - again. "Hungry? I know the best spot to get mice."

"I know an easier way," Misto said.

"Yeah? What?"

"Well, I can just conjure some up. You don't mind do you?"

"No, I'm not scared of magic like the rest. Plus I'm starving, and I'd punch a kitten for some food."

Misto giggled, and blushed at how he giggled.

Gah, he's so freaking cute, Tugger thought.

Misto conjured up some mice and gave two to Tugger.

"You just want me to get fat don't you?" Tugger asked, sitting.

"Fine then, give it back."

Tugger smiled and took a huge bite out of his mouse, like some pig. He set it down and pulled Misto off the bed just as he was about to bite his mouse. "I'd highly appreciate it if you not eat on the bed."

"Sorry."

Tugger stuffed his face and finished the mice in six bites, while it took Misto six to eat one, and he was stuffed halfway through. "Here," he said and handed Tugger his other mouse.

Tugger shoved it in his face again. "I'm quite the canine, aren't I?" He gave a perfect, white smile, despite he had just devoured three mice maliciously.

"Pollicle," Misto mused.

Tugger smirked at him and removed the cap to the small container that was hand-attatched to the ceiling. It contained rainwater. "This is how I get my water," he said and drank some of the water. "It rains so often it's very resourceful."

Misto came over and took a drink, and then spluttered when Tugger shoved his face into the bowl. He gasped and glared at Tugger, who was laughing. "Hm, and I thought you'd be mature."

"Quite the opposite, Misto," he laughed.

"You're lucky you're bigger than me, otherwise I'd kick you."

"You have your magic."

"Which I don't use for violence."

"It's not violence when it's revenge."

Misto laughed along with Tugger as he came over and wiped his face.

Misto smiled, realizing he had just made a new friend, one he planned on keeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Hm, where did that little magician go? Tugger thought. I kind of miss his company. He saw Misto standing near the front of the Junkyard, and once he approached he saw that Misto was talking with his uncle, so Tugger immediately frowned. Ugh, Bustopher, I can't stand him.

"Hi Tugger," said Misto, smiling bright, making Tugger smile, too.

"Hi," he replied. He looked at Bustopher and his smile faltered. "Afternoon, Mr. Jones."

"Hello Tugger," said Bustopher gruffly.

Misto's smile vanished as he looked at his uncle. He gave Tugger an apologetic look and walked away, his uncle following. That only made Misto more upset. Ugh, I hate to admit it, but I already have a stupid crush on Tugger. At first, yeah, it was just his looks, but then Bomba and Uncle Bustopher made him look trashy and so I lost interest, which was only redeemed when him and Tugger talked.

Misto made sure to catch up with Tugger later to apologize. He knocked onto his jewelry box, but there was no answer.

"Misto?"

He looked up and saw Tugger looking down at him from the small box above. "Oh, hi Tugger. Mind if I join you?"

"No. Come on up." He held out his hand and helped Misto up. "I think it might rain again," he said, still holding Misto's hand as he was crouched on the edge. He smiled at Misto, making Misto smile, too, and feeling less guilty.

They crawled to the back and Misto sat, hugging his knees as Tugger lied down, propped on an elbow and looking at Misto while looking quite sexy with his natural nonchalance.

"I'm sorry about being rude earlier, it's just..."

"Your uncle?" Tugger finished.

Misto nodded. "If he knew I was getting aquainted with you he'd send me back home immediately. He asked me where I stayed last night and I had to tell him that I made a small den near the back of the Junkyard."

Tugger smirked. "But really you were staying with me."

"Yeah...and he'll probably come around to check on me at my den sometimes, too, so I'll probably have to make one."

"But I enjoyed having you stay the night." Tugger pouted, and Misto just nearly lost it at how sexy he looked pouting.

"I know, but I was thinking that maybe we could come here to chat. I find it very comfortable," Misto said as it started to rain.

Tugger smirked. "I suppose that's the best we can do, but I insist that you stay the night occasionally."

Misto smiled. "Occasionally."

They talked and got to know each other a lot more and told stories and made memories.

"You're quite the character, Misto," Tugger laughed. "For someone who's shy you are quite funny."

Misto giggled, not embarrassed about his girlish laughs anymore. "It happens."

Tugger was about to speak, but then they were interrupted by a liud commotion coming from the Jellicles. They ran to see what was going on and Misto saw for the first time Tugger's oldest brother, Macavity.

"Who's that?" Misto asked.

"Macavity," Tugger said.

"What's he doing here?"

"He usually stops by to torment the Jellicles."

"Why?"

"Because he just wants a little revenge, or maybe it's where he practices, or takes his anger out. Hell if I know."

Macavity turned and noticed the new tuxedo cat and he loved a new target. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked stepping forward. He noticed Tugger and pushed him away with his levitation powers. "Sorry, dear brother."

"Macavity, don't," Tugger said, sitting up.

"What's your name?"

"Don't tell him."

"Hush it Tug."

"Make me."

Macavity turned to his brother and sent another wall of force at him, sending Tugger back. He walked over to make sure he was down and was about to hurt him again, but Misto got defensive and so he sent a bolt of lightning at Macavity.

Macavity turned, stunned. "Why, you have magical powers," he said, smiling sadistically.

Tugger took this chance to tackle his brother. He swiped him once good and then again until Macavity shoved him off, which then gave Misto the chance to zap him again. Macavity, who was frustrated, disappeared.

Tugger sat up and looked at Misto, as everyone else looked at him, too.

"You're a conjurer?" Jenny asked.

"Uh, yes...I hardly use my magic, though," Misto mumbled, getting nervous.

Tugger stood up quickly. "Thank the Everlasting Cat," he said smiling. "My pretty little face could've gotten scratched up bad." Though Tugger's words didn't persuade the other Jellicles that easily.

"I-I mostly just do little parlor tricks and things," he said, and cast a blanket of sparkles if Etcetera as an example. She sneezed and the sparkles went awry, making her giggle. "I just didn't want Tugger to get hurt. My powers are quite weak, though, and rarely hurt at all."

"It's great," said Munkustrap, coming forward as he saw Misto getting uncomfortable and wanted to make him feel welcome.

"It's brilliant!" exclaimed Tugger. "Come on, Misto-ffelees." He caught himself before he called him by his pet name. "Show us a trick."

"Well..." He looked around and then to Munk.

"Go ahead. We could use a good show," Munk said, encouraging it.

"Okay." Misto took a deep breath and fluttered his fingers over some of the kittens so little butterflies appeared. The kittens chased them around and when they caught them they bursted into glitter as the kittens bursted into giggles. "It take a lot of my energy to do a lot of magic..." Misto mumbled, still feeling like a pariah.

"Keep going!" cheered Vicki.

Some of the Jellicles stayed, amazed, but others turned, wanting nothing to do with the magician. Even though there were still Jellicles that liked him, Misto knew others did not and he just wanted to make friends. At first he didn't care about uplifting his social skills, but after meeting everyone on his first day, he liked them and wanted to be their friends.

Misto ran off after awhile, when Jenny called the kittens in. He was glad to go, just wanting to be alone at the thought of no one liking him. He went to the box above Tugger's den and sat there for a long time, rain coming and going lightly.

Tugger eventually emerged, having the instinct that he knew where the little magician was at. "Hey, you okay, Misto?" he asked once he saw the frown on Misto's face.

"Yeah," Misto sighed, but Tugger knew it wasn't true.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, it's just that I feel really down right now because I don't think the Jellicles really like me."

"I like you, and I'm the greatest person you'll ever meet."

Misto couldn't help but smile. "You're so cocky."

"I know, but look, they'll come around to you the way they did to me. We'll be outsiders together. But right now-" Tugger got in a crawling position. "-I think you should give me a magic show in your new den."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll show you."

They crawled out and Tugger took the leopard cloth tied around his tail and tied it around Misto's eyes. He walked him a few minutes away and then pulled off the blindfold. "Tah-dah!" he exclaimed, showing Misto a makeshift den made out of an old speaker that was hollowed out. "Look inside!" He then pushed Misto in through the makeshift door to reveal a cozy little area with a bed and then an old cigar case.

"What's the case for?" Misto asked.

"It's your stage. Duh." Tugger plopped down onto the bed and smiled eagerly at Misto.

Misto laughed at Tugger and how cute he was. He hopped onto the "stage," and sighed. "Well," he began. "What would you like to see?"

Tugger smiled. "Show me what you've got."


	4. Chapter 4

Tugger sat in the narrow box, listening to the rain, waiting.

He heard a growl and then Misto hopped into the box, drenched in water, looking very unhappy.

Tugger laughed a little. "Aw, come here," he said.

Misto sat next to Tugger with a pout. "Stupid rain," he muttered. He twitched his hair since water was sliding down his fur, making little tickles go over him. "I hate it." He started to lick his leg to clean himself, and when he was done with his legs he went for his back, but stopped when Tugger pulled him between his legs and sent shivers through Misto when he started to lick his wet fur. Misto didn't protest. Tugger's tongue running up his spine felt wonderful to him. It got much more sensual and if anyone saw them, they'd think they were right in the middle of doing it since Tugger was practically mounted right over Misto. He traced his claws gently over Misto's skin, making Misto give shakey breaths.

Tugger turned him over and started at his torso, which ultimately tickled Misto like crazy, making him giggle, which made Tugger laugh, so the sexual feelings turned into funny ones.

"Tugger! Stop! It tickles so bad!"

"It tickles so good, you mean!"

"No! Stop! I have to pee!"

Tugger stopped since he was cracking up too much. He calmed himself down a little and licked at Misto's neck, getting closer and closer to his lips until he was hovering over them.

It was all silent except for the rain pounding on the box, and the longing for each other was palpable. They stared at each other intensely, and then Tugger couldn't take it anymore. He passionately pressed his lips against the tom's below him.

"Oh, Tugger, stop. It'll just make it worse," said Misto, pulling away.

"What do you mean?" Tugger asked.

"Doing this will just make it harder to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

Misto looked into his golden eyes. "Didn't you know? I'm only staying for the summer."

Tugger felt something drop in him. He felt his heart collapse and his soul diminish. All of it in him shattered and break down, except for the love in him which only grew bigger. "What? No. No, y-you can't be leaving. You're here to stay. Y-you can't leave me Misto."

Misto sat up and looked at Tugger, his heart equally broke. "I-I don't want to, Tugger. Believe me, I wanna do nothing but stay here with you. Y-you've opened my eyes up to so much and I...I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't!"

"I have to!"

"Says who?"

"My uncle and parents and everyone. They all knew I wasn't going to stay for long."

"But you can't. I...I already love you! I've only known you for about a month but I love you and I can't you out of my mind ever! You can't go!"

Misto started to cry, covering his face with his hands. "Oh Tugger," he cried as he pulled him into his arms. "I love you, too."

Tugger held him, depression overcoming him. "It won't make it worse, Misto."

"What?"

Tugger looked into his eyes and kissed him. "When you go we'll just be regretting it, not showing our love. I don't wanna live with what-ifs following me around, Misto."

Misto placed a hand on his cheek. Then he leaned up and kissed him. They kissed and kissed and held each other and never wanted to let go, but they both knew they had to.

* * *

><p>"You seem different, Mist," said Munkustrap.<p>

"Oh, well, you know." Misto shrugged. He wasn't sure what Munkustrap was talking about. It could've been that he was feeling sadder or it could've been that he lost his virginity the other night. Either way, Misto didn't really care.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

Munkustrap sighed. "Is it Tugger?"

Misto looked at Munkustrap, surprised. No one knew they were close and madly in love. How'd he know?

"I mean, you've become close with all the other cats, but it seems that you and Tugger haven't said a word to each other." Oh, thought Misto. "Is he being mean to you? He loves the attention and you've been taking the spot light from him sometimes."

"No, it's not him." It's not that reason, but it is him.

Misto went to Tugger's den and collapsed next to him on the bed. He gave him a kiss and just lied there with Tugger.

"This shouldn't be sad, Misto. We shouldn't think about that you're leaving. Let's just forget it and live like we're dying tomorrow."

"Well then, what should we do?"

Tugger smiled. "I've always wanted to play tag. It's been such a long time and none of the others want to play with me, not even the kittens they're all so 'mature.' So..."

"Fine then," Misto said, standing and smiling.

"But you can't vanish, Misty. That's cheating."

"Okay. Let's go some place more secluded."

"Alright. Follow me."

Tugger led them to a very long alley with the ends of it blocked off with very high walls. The sun was setting and it was cloudy to the point that light hardly made it over the walls.

"Hm, it's kind of dark," said Tugger.

"I can fix that," said Misto. He did his magic and left balls of light on the junk piles that would last for an hour or two. "Okay. Ten second start. Go!" Then Misto ran quickly away from Tugger, who, after counting to ten, chased after the cute tom.

"You'll never catch me!" Misto called.

"Yes I will!" Tugger replied back. Because we all know you've already caught my heart, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Misto sat up in bed and stretched, yawning. He got out of bed and went to the box above Tugger's den. He frowned when Tugger wasn't there. He waited inside, figureing that if he made enough noise Tugger would come out, though he didn't. Misto sat, still nervous. Where is he? he thought. Then he got a wiff of something delicious. It smelt like tuna and mice and caviar and fancy food he use to eat at home before he had to go. He closed his eyes and inhaled it.

"Smells delicious, right?"

He opened his eyes to see Tugger holding a plate of a feast. "Oh, goodness, Tugger, where did you get this?"

"Don't worry about it." He winked at Misto and sat close next to him. He set the plate down on his lap and they ate together.

"What's this for?" Misto asked.

Tugger frowned. "It's our last day together."

Misto frowned, too.

"So, that's why I'm gonna make it the greatest day you'll ever have."

Misto smiled. "Well, this is a great way to start the day."

"I can think of a way to make it better," said Tugger, kissing his neck.

Misto giggled. "Stop it," he said, but obviously not wanting him to stop.

They kissed and played with their food, feeding each other and laughing. After food, they made love for awhile before Tugger took him outside of Junkyard.

"So, where are we going?" Misto asked.

"You'll see," Tugger said, pulling him along.

They arrived at the London Eye, a huge ferris wheel next to the River Thames. They snuck onto one of the carts and watched London emerge below them.

"Oh Tugger, it's wonderful. Can we stay here all day?"

"Of course not," he said. "I have so much to do with you."

So after the London Eye, Tugger took Misto to lunch, an area that he knew about where cats could get all sorts of fancy food. It was an alley behind a restaurant and it was like a restaurant for cats itself. They sat down on a crate and cat came by, asking them what they wanted.

"Just get us one of everything," Tugger said.

"Do you have to pay or something?" Misto asked.

"I know a few people," Tugger said.

"You sound very sketchy, Tugger."

He smiled. "I suppose I can be considered that outside of the Junkyard." He placed a kiss on Misto's nose.

They ate a plate full of food which stuffed them up so much they got tired. They went to a park and slept a little while on the empty merry-go-round. Once they woke up in mid-afternoon, they snuck away to a private place, made love again, and then went to Tugger's friend, Bobbi, who has all sorts of things for cats, kind of like a cat accessorie store.

"Hey Tug!" cheered the tom with queen accessories.

"Hey Bobbi," said Tugger. "This is Misto. Misto, this is Bobbi and her den where I get all my adornments."

"Hi," said Misto, shyly.

"Oh hi! Tugger has said so much about you! I'm so excited to finally meet you!" Bobbi put an arm around Misto and led him to the back of the den. "You know, Tugger is such an amazing matchmaker. He sets me up with all sorts of friends of his, but they never work out. So I guess he's actually a crappy matchmaker, but for every dayte I get he gets some accessorie of mine. Though then he came here yesterday in the morning which was so freaking annoying because I wasn't awake and he told me all about you and how in love you were and I've never seen Tugger in love and he told me how sad your relationship is and so I told him I'd do whatever he wanted!"

"So, what am I doing here exactly?"

"I just wanted something to give you to remember me, other than memories," said Tugger.

"And so he's going to give you material things!" Bobbie cheered and hopped away into another room.

"Is that a tom?" Misto whispered, not quite able to tell.

"A queen in a tom's body," Tugger whispered.

"Okay, sit down!" Bobbie sat Misto down in front of a mirror and then dressed him up in so many things. Tugger sat by the entire time, laughing at some of the ridiculous things Bobbi put on him.

"Bobbi, Misto is not a queen so don't put that on him," Tugger said.

Bobbi pouted and set down the pink, frilly boa. "He's queenly, Tugger," she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Give him the thing I said would work on him."

"Fine." Bobbie opened a drawer and pulled out a black bow tie. She tied it around Misto and he looked great and complete. "But - has to have something that I pick out."

"Okay, but nothing gaudy."

"You love the gaudy look, Tugger!"

"But it doesn't suit Misto. It has blend in with him."

"Fine." She rummaged through some drawers and pulled out a black, short jacket with little sparkles on them.

Tugger laughed. "I love it."

"Goodie!" She put the jacket on Misto and made him stand up. "Oh you look fabulous!"

Misto smiled and blushed. "This can be my magician's outfit," he said.

"Yes, when you're Mr. Mistoffelees; the Original Conjuring Cat."

Misto laughed and sat on Tugger's lap.

"Aw!" cooed Bobbi.

"Bobbi," said Tugger.

"You're so cute!"

"Bobbi."

"I can't help it!"

"Robert."

Bobbi hissed at Tugger. "Fine. You're ugly."

"Now you know that's a lie."

After hanging out with Bobbi and eating supper with her, they left and went back to the Junkyard. They went to Misto's den where he performed a magic show in his new jacket and then they went to the box as it started to rain.

"So...where are you going exactly?" Tugger asked.

"My uncle has a new home for me to live in," Misto mumbled.

"Why are you here now? How come you didn't just go there?"

"I dunno. My uncle had things to do here before he left again."

"Why doesn't Vicki leave the Junkyard?"

"Well, since I had been sick, my uncle worried about me more and he said it wouldn't be safe for me to live here. Plus, he thinks Vicki needs to get out cause she's the favorite and I don't know about me. He just doesn't want me out in public I guess."

Tugger kissed his head. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know."

"Will you ever be back?"

Misto looked up at him. He smiled a little. "Maybe. I don't know, but Vicki visits every now and then and she could always pass notes."

Tugger smiled faintly. "Yeah, but it's not the same."

"It seems to be the only option we have."

"I know."

Tugger kissed him deeply and they embraced, making love before their final day ended, the rain beating down above them.


	6. Chapter 6

Tugger woke up the next day, frowning. "Misto," he said, nudging Misto.

The small tom opened his eyes drowsily. "What?"

Tugger sighed. "You should go."

Misto sat up, and then he remembered that his uncle was going to be coming to get him shortly, so he could leave. The tears came immediately. "Oh Tugger," he cried, wrapping his arms around his lover. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too," Tugger said, also crying. "Remember that I love you."

"I will. I love you, too."

They kissed passionately.

"Don't forget me."

"I never could."

Tugger sat alone once Misto left his den. All the other Jellicles were going to say goodbye by the front gate, but Tugger wasn't going to go.

Misto gathered his few things and walked along side his uncle. He arrived to the gate and smiled sadly at all the faces around him. He hugged every Jellicle, not wanting to go at all.

"We'll miss you Bubby," said Vicki.

"I'll miss you, too," he replied.

"We hope to see you again," said Deuteronomy.

"And I hope to return soon."

Tugger stood off in the distance, no one noticing him as the tears ran down his cheeks. Once the gate of the Junkyard closed and Misto was out of sight and his life. He started to breakd down, the tears coming harder.

Munkustrap had noticed his brother standing off, looking upset. He couldn't see the tears, and so he just thought Tugger was jealous of all the attention. He walked over once he saw Tugger start to walk away, disappointed in his brother. He made it to Tugger's den, right after Tugger went inside and went in to find his brother bawling his eyes out.

"Tugger?" he asked.

"Go away, Munk," cried Tugger in between sobs.

"Tugger, what are you crying about? Look, I know you and Mistoffelees didn't get along but-"

"What? How can you say that?" Tugger stood up. "Misto was the greatest thing that ever happened to me and you're saying we never got _along_? What's the matter with you?"

Munk wasn't sure what to say, taking it all in. "Tug, what do you mean?"

Tugger wiped his tears. "We were together, Munk. Together and in love in secrecy."

Munk's eyes grew wide in shock. "What? You two..." He felt sympathy for his brother since he realized how hard it must be on him. "I'm sorry Tugger. He'll be back sometime."

"Yeah, sometime, for a week maybe, and then he'll just be out of my life again."

Munkustrap sighed. "I'm sorry."

Tugger didn't say anything. He just cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Super short chapter :p<strong>

**Next one will be coming shortly, though! Thanks for commenting Cassieteazer and Tsughi Sav! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Mistoffelees, what is wrong? You have been moping around here for the past two weeks," said Bustopher.

Mistoffelees sighed. "I miss the Junkyard and all the Jellicles," he said.

"What? Before we even went to the Junkyard you said you just wanted to skip it and come here."

"Well that's when I didn't know any of them. I miss them."

"You'll see them again eventually."

"When?"

"Oh, we might go in December - for Christmas and New Year's."

Misto frowned. It was September, and he'd have to wait until December. How horrible.

* * *

><p>Tugger was lying in bed, dreaming. He was next to the River Thames and all was quiet. It's like the city of London was empty.<p>

"Tugger!"

He turned around and saw Misto there, smiling. "Misto!" he cheered and engulfed him into his arms. They kissed sweetly. "What're you doing here?"

"Bye Tugger!" Misto called, as he was suddenly being pulled away from him.

"What? No! You just got here! You can't go! You can't! Don't leave me!"

"TUGGER!"

He jolted up and out of his dream to see Munk towering over him.

"You were dreaming," Munk said.

"It was horrible," Tugger said.

"Was it about Misto again?"

He nodded. Ever since Misto left, he had been sleeping in Munk's den because there were too many memories in his den. He knew he was a hassle on his brother since he never had any alone time with Alonzo anymore, but Munk and Zo felt bad enough to put him before them. Plus, Tugger tried to give them some time to be alone.

He walked out of the den and sulked away. Everyone had been wondering why Tugger was living with his brother, but they never got an answer.

"Tugger?"

He looked up to see Bomba standing over him. "What?" he asked.

She sat next to him. "Why're you so sad lately?"

"None of your business."

"Tugger, come on, you can tell me." Even though Bomba and Tugger fought a lot, they were still good friends. They had been close for a long time, only being born a week from each other. That's why Bomba was so attatched to Tugger because she lost her virginity to him. "Please?"

Tugger looked up at her. "Fine, but promise not to tell anyone." They had this agreement that if they were tell each other secrets, Bomba would tell Demeter and Tugger would tell Munk who would tell Alonzo. So when they say not to tell anyone, they mean other than Demeter, Alonzo, and Munk.

"Of course."

"Well," he sighed. "You remember Mistoffelees don't you?"

"Yeah," she said. "He was only here three weeks ago Tug."

"I know, and...we had a secret relationship going on."

"What?"

"And I miss him."

Bomba was jealous, but she was actually more relieved that Tugger was with a tom than a queen, deciding that he was gay that's why he didn't want her. "Oh, sorry Tug."

"Yeah, and we had a lot of memories in my den so that's why I'm living with Munk."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tugger. He'll be back."

"Stop telling me that! I know he'll be back but he'll only be here for a few days at the most!"

Bomba frowned, feeling sorry for her friend.

"It's just not fair," Tugger said. "It's not fair."

* * *

><p>Misto felt the blood go through his veins and his heart skip some beats. He looked at his uncle in the corner of his eye, pissed off that they didn't return to the Junkyard for Christmas. At least they were returning for New Year's.<p>

"Hello Bubby!" cheered Vicki, hugging her brother.

"Hello," he said.

Everyone was in the center of the Junkyard, celebrating together in their annual party. Misto hugged most of them, small-talking with them, and realizing Tugger wasn't there.

"Hi!" cheered Bomba, hugging Misto.

"Hey Bomba," he said.

She gave him this mischievous smile which puzzled Misto, but before he could say anything about it she ran away from him.

He shrugged and resumed talking with the Jellicles.

"Tugger," Bomba said, going into his den.

"What?" he asked.

"Misto's here."

He looked at her quickly. "What?"

"He's here!"

"Okay - get out." He shoved her out of his den so he could get ready. He tried his hardest to look his absolute best. He had the idea that he had gotten over the fact they wouldn't be together and that they'd have a normal, sophisticated encounter with each other, but that didn't mean he didn't want to kiss him.

He left his den and walked to the party. He stood by the TSE1, glancing around. He caught sight of Misto and his heart fluttered. He turned immediately as all the memories came rushing back. His laughter, the feel of his body, his lips. The times they made love. The magic shows. His eyes. His voice. It all hit him so suddenly.

"Hi Tugger."

He turned around and came face to face with Misto. "Hi," he said with a relieved sigh, smiling slightly. "You arrived kind of late. We only have a few more minutes until midnight."

"Yeah, but I was here before you."

"I, uh, didn't really want to come at first, but then I found out you were here so I figured I should come."

Misto smiled at Tugger, looking into his golden eyes.

"How's, uh, where ever you live?"

"It's fine, kind of. I live with two Siamese cats who are real mean to me. There's a pollicle, though, and he's actually pretty nice. There's a few kids that were really annoying."

"20, 19, 18," the crowd counted.

"It's a relief that I won't have to see them again."

"14, 13, 12,"

"What do you mean?" Tugger asked.

"9, 8, 7,"

Misto smiled. "I'm not going back. I'm here to stay this time."

"3, 2, 1 - Happy New Year!"

Everyone went aroudn and planted kisses on friends and family as Tugger and Misto smiled at each other. Vicki came over gave them both a kiss on the cheek, neither taking notice.

Tugger grabbed Misto's hand and pulled him into his arms. They kissed passionately, and this time, they both knew they could do this forever.

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**Check out my other stories, "I Am Alonzo," "The Three Brothers," and "Behind the Scenes of the Jellicle Junkyard." Thanks!**


End file.
